Pip McMan
Pip McMan, also known as McMan, or just Pip, is a long time member of the now defunct Kingdom Of Trolls forum, and current member of the Forum With No Name. He is one of the longest running members of any of the FWNN predecessors (IMDB, and KoT), and the character of John Mcman in the popular Kingdom Of Trolls fandom is based on him. Pip is known for having a much larger penis than Mercuzo, whose penis pales in comparison. History IMDB years (2004-2007) Pip The Troll (2004-2005) In late 2004, at the tender age of 14, Pip wandered onto the IMDB Spider-man 3, out of a vague interest in the movies and comics. He was immediately captivated by the ongoing drama between several users, established regulars such as 1starkbert, GwydionFrost, Wendys Man, AOA Iceman versus a group of young trolls of Rext18, GreendayKyle, and Mauricio Morales. As a young, bored pre-teen himself, Pip attached himself to the trolls, and together, led a revolution against 1starkbert that eventually drived the early sm3 board to their own, seperate forum, the FFF (FrostFilmForum). Infuriated, Pip was able to track down the location of FFF, and together, he, Rex, and Kyle invaded the FFF in disguise. After being discovered, an angry Frost permabanned the three of thjem, and sternly lectured Pip, moving him to reconsider his life as a troll. On that day, Pip vowed to never trolled again. Troll Slaying: Early dominance, Doctor Weintraub, and The Kingpin Returning to the Spider-man 3 board in late 2005 and having vowed to turn over a new leaf, Pip followed in the footsteps of early Spider-man 3 Reg 1starkbert, and became a self-titled "Troll Slayer". At first, he was very successful, dealing with some early trolls and spammers such as Jooooey-8 and NiceGuyLee. At this time, the spider-man 3 community that would later move on to KoT began to form, with users such as Dapper Dan Man, MatterOfEffort, And Mercuzo first appearing. Pip became arguably the most respected user in the community, despite his obsession with trolls and his questionable, controversial methods of getting rid of them (humiliating them, stalking them, spamming them, reporting their accounts for innocuous reasons, etc...) In 2006, Doctor Thomas Weintraub first appeared on IMDB with his famous promise to create an actual spider-man. This event rocked IMDB to it's foundations, and many Sm3 regs were divided on the issue--some admiring the doctor and some, like Pip insisting that he was just a troll and that he leave the boards. However, Pip was frustrated that his usual tactics of bullying and intimidating did not worh on Weintraub, and, try as he might, he could not get the Doctor to leave. Out of sheer frustration, Pip tried to get the members of the board to sign a petition to excommunicate the Doctor. When even this failed, Pip, taking his lead from GwydionFrost, created the TheIMDBVacationingspot, a private phpbb forum designed for Sm3 regulars that barred trolls and trolling. Still, Pip's reputation remained intact, and he would not meet his true IMDB downfall until the coming of The Troll Kingpin. The Kingpin first arrived in late 2006, beginning to build his troll army. Much like Weintraub, he was seemingly impervious to Pip's troll-slaying methods, and Pip watched in horror as his board slipped further and further from his control. Finally, Pip, desperate and irrational, created a thread proclaiming he knew The Kingpin's true identity, and he would reveal it to the boards unless the Kingpin left. The Kingpin, however, called Pip's bluff, and Pip called out a former friend, Symbiote-Spider (who was partially responsible for the fall of the VacationingSpot) and told the boards he was the Kingpin, which, of course, was a lie. Pip hoped the boards would side with him, but when it became apparent that Symbiote was not the Kingpin, Pip was met with an uproar from trolls and regs alike. Disgraced and humiliated, Pip stayed on IMDB, a shadow of his former self. The KoT Years: Falling Even Further Pip was reluctant to join KoT at first, not wanting to even associate with the trolls there and never having read the original fanfiction. However, after being pressured by Dapper , Mercuzo (who had not yet revealed his identity as the Kingpin), and Punk-Freak and promised that absolutely no trolling would be planned or perpetrated on KoT, Pip agreed to join the forum. Still, Pip's hatred of the trolls and fierce rivalry with Raymond Borin ignited again and again, and eventually, even his closes friends began to lose patience with him. With his reputation sunk even further, Pip gave up troll-slaying for good, becoming much more relaxed and easy-going. Still, his reputation never fully healed, and many KoT users still regard Pip with mistrust. Over the years at KoT, Pip was a shoutbox staple and frequently seen debating with Punk and Borin (with whom he reconciled) on issues such as politics and music. Forum With No Name Pip was upset by KoTs downfall, and at first refused to join Forum With No Name. However, he came around, and now posts their as frequently as he did on KoT. he is also a member of Team Lolly Gaggers in the Survivor: Exiles game. Profile and Characteristics Pip is currently 18 years old, residing in New Jersey. He is famously Jewish, and is not shy about that, frequently telling Jew jokes about himself and allowing others to do the same. Pip is also an avid music fan (and an obsessive Bruce Springsteen fan), and plays keyboard and bass in a band call The Flip, which is gaining popularity on the east coast. In The Series The characters of John Mcman Jr. and John Mcman Senior in Mercuzo's Kingdom Of Trolls are both loosely based on Pip's troll-slaying exploits. Category:Members